


Shadow's Glance

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, implied bondmates, old stuff being moved over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak suffers from hallucinations and survivor's guilt. Sunstreaker helps him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow's Glance

A smile, a laugh, a monstrous monologue, a gunner. Bluestreak was known for many things, and many attributes around the _Ark._ He was also well known for his overwhelming survivors guilt. Seeing the glass shattering, intaking the acrid scent of smoke and burning frames, hearing the screams of those who got caught in the blast; the memories haunted the young gunner every moment of his existence. But slap on a smile, and he was fine.

The silence overwhelmed him. Echoing in the hallways of the _Ark_ , Bluestreak saw the obnoxious orange paint morphing into the scarred, burnt remains of Praxus, his homeland. Smoke billowed up from the cadavers littering the streets, forever entombed in their last movements in this world. Orange, hot embers glowed from the ends of exposed circuitry in the grey frames, the fires they died in glowing eternally in their optics. Numbly, Bluestreak stepped out of his hiding place, doorwings twitching in the ashy silence.

On one side, Bluestreak stepped around the twisted wreckage, stretching out his servo. Memories flashed on the glass windows of the shop in front of him that had served as his pseudo-bomb shelter. Laughing with his friends, buying rust sticks and energon shakes, showing off the coolest new gadget that their creators had bought; all gone up in smoke.

On the other side, Bluestreak stepped over the clean, glossy halls of the _Ark_ , reaching out his servo to touch his image, palm to palm. Coolant pooled below his optics, before blinking caused a few drops to fall. Then more, and more, until his vision blurred and the hot liquid seared its way down his faceplates.

A sudden warmth radiated from within his spark, unbidden, but much needed. The cold, lonely despair was eclipsed by the overwhelming feeling of love and security. Sobs wracked his frame as Bluestreak broke down. A warm servo on his right doorwing had the gunner rapidly trying to clear his face, to pull back on his facade and go about his way. He shouldn't have been standing in the hallway anyways; it would raise questions, and the young mech was in no shape to be answering inquiries. Yellow arms wrapped around Bluestreak's midsection, holding the crying gunner closer.

"Shh…don't cry, Love. I'm here, you aren't alone. Calm, Love, calm…" Sunstreaker murmured in his deep voice, caring only for the mech in his arms. Love pulsed through the bond, though Bluestreak's spark numbing pain almost blocked the passionate emotions. His servo clenched against the wall, and Bluestreak could have sworn that he felt his reflection clutching his hand back, sharing their strength.

Bluestreak would have stayed there forever, clutching to his silent memories, had it not been for his lover's hand cradling his helm, turning it to the right and laying a kiss upon the wet, trembling lips. Bittersweet love poured forth, capturing his lower lipplate in a gentle embrace. Pulling away, the grey gunner accepted that it was time to let go. Daring to look into Sunstreaker's optics, Bluestreak gasped. The normally ice-cold, battle hardened optics were now caring, concerned pools of blue. _Primus, I must have really scared him. Then again, I've never had a hallucination this bad before…_ Never before had the artist looked that way at his lover. Open, yes, but overwhelmingly concerned? Never.

His servo slipped away from the wall, coming to wrap around his lover in a desperate hug. "Don't let me go, please Sunny. Don't leave me alone," the trembling young mech whispered. "I'll always be here, Blue. I'll always be here," the artist replied.

Looking over his lover's shoulder, Bluestreak saw his dinged, dirty reflection flash him a broken smile, before the image wavered and disappeared. Bluestreak just held his lover closer.


End file.
